Lovers Estrangement
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-2x18. Les pensées de Justin observant Brian s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.


Sommaire : Post-2x18. Les pensées de Justin observant Brian s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Lovers Estrangement. **_

XXXX

C'était arrivé… Encore… Une fois de plus.

Justin soupira, dépité, ne sachant même pas pourquoi ça le surprenait encore après tout ce temps.

Ce n'était pas tant les autres mecs que Brian s'envoyait, non ça il le gérait depuis le début de leur… 'relation', Brian n'ayant jamais caché ce côté-là de sa personnalité.

C'était juste que, par moment et ce de plus en plus fréquemment, il aimerait être autre chose qu'un corps tendre et un trou à baiser pour le publicitaire…

Il regarda à nouveau le pique-nique avorté sur le sol, se demandant si ça avait été vraiment trop romantique.

Putain de conneries oui !

Il était mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir qu'à ses heures perdues Brian pouvait se montrer romantique.

Pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme mais c'était tout comme.

Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant d'être un peu trop… exigeant envers son compagnon peut-être ?!

Distraitement il prit à manger, et condamna '**Ethan Gold**' pour lui avoir imposé des idées qui ne l'avaient pas vraiment traversées jusqu'alors.

/

Les jours qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus étranges de toute sa vie.

Maintenant que la notion de moments romantiques passés avec Brian avait été énoncé il lui était impossible de ne plus y penser.

C'était comme s'il ne pensait qu'à ça, enfin pratiquement.

Ca ne posait pas de problème dans leur vie de couple… Ils sortaient toujours… Woody's et Babylon inclus et baisaient comme avant…

Peut-être même parfois un peu plus intensément.

Mais Justin ressentait de plus en plus une sorte de manque qu'il était bien incapable d'expliquer.

Il raccrocha avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et laissa tomber son portable au sol dans un bruit sourd avant de pousser un long soupir.

Brian l'avait encore une fois planté.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul dans son loft. Ce grand appart' qui appartenait à Brian mais qui était devenu son 'chez lui' au fil des années.

Une colère, forte et inexorable, s'empara alors de lui, l'obligeant à faire valser les croquis qui reposaient sur la table.

Putain de Brian Kinney !

Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il savait avec une certitude presque surnaturelle que c'était pour le boulot.

Brian n'était pas retenu par un client à qui il devait faire du gringue, ni par un type qu'il voulait à tout prix baiser…

Non, c'était bien pire.

Il était retenu au bureau par une putain de campagne publicitaire !

Et c'était *ça*, peut-être, le pire de tout.

Parce que ça rendait Justin capricieux et immature de lui en vouloir pour ça…

La pensée furtive d'Ethan traversa son esprit le faisant se sentir une nouvelle fois coupable.

Il déambula pendant un long moment dans l'appartement, puis fini par saisir son calepin de croquis.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de griffonner distraitement il eût la stupeur de trouver le visage de violoniste.

Merde !

Il arracha la page avec fureur et la froissa avant de la jeter au fond de la poubelle.

Il se fustigea pendant cinq bonnes secondes puis prit sa veste et quitta l'appart'.

Justin n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller là où il se trouvait maintenant, c'était juste… arrivé.

Il se trouvait dans le quartier d'Ethan sans l'avoir voulu… consciemment. Ou peut-être qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il n'en était plus très sûr à présent.

La culpabilité lui fit sortir son téléphone et composer un sms.

****Tu me manques**.**

C'était presque minable d'en être arrivé à ce stade mais pour ça aussi il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

La décision d'éteindre son portable sans attendre de réponse se fit naturellement.

Il souffla une dernière fois avant de prendre, consciemment cette fois, la décision de monter voir Ethan.

Advienne que pourra.

/

Ce refus de passer à nouveau du temps ensemble fût le refus de trop.

Le moment passé avec le violoniste lui avait, à défaut de lui avoir réellement ouvert les yeux, retourné la tête.

-Oh… Regarde ça Sunshine tu boudes….

Il leva les yeux sur Brian, celui qui avait été pendant très longtemps le seul et unique, et ne ressenti plus grand-chose.

Le stade de la colère, du dégoût et du ressentiment avait été passé quelques jours auparavant.

Juste après Ethan sans doute.

Il n'était plus en colère après Brian maintenant, il avait compris, presque, mais il ne pouvait nier une pointe de… quelque chose lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

Brian était son Premier Amour, ceci expliquait sans doute cela.

-Justin, tu m'écoutes ?!

C'était sûrement à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé autre chose aussi. Que cette histoire telle qu'elle était venait de se terminer.

Même si Brian Kinney n'en n'avait pas encore conscience.

Doucement il lui sourit en secouant la tête.

-Vas-y c'est pas grave… Je comprends que tu as besoin de faire ça pour le boulot.

Brian dût entendre quelque chose de différent dans le ton de sa voix car il fronça les sourcils, étonné de ne pas avoir à plus se justifier.

-Ok si tu es sûr…

Nouveau sourire, pas réellement faux mais pas réellement vrai non plus.

-Je suis sûr.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?!

-Ah ! Ca t'intéresse maintenant ?!

-Justin…

-Rien de bien excitant… Bosser…

Là encore il n'était pas très franc mais une demi-vérité était mieux qu'un vrai mensonge.

Brian lui sourit alors, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de partir.

- Amuse-toi bien alors Mon Ange !

Il quitta le loft sans se retourner, ne voyant donc pas le sourire crispé de Justin.

La réalisation qu'il venait d'avoir aurait pu l'anéantir mais il n'y avait plus grand-chose à briser maintenant.

Ses rêves et son idéologie avaient pris un sacré coup, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être assez Homme pour prendre une décision et faire face aux conséquences.

Toutes les conséquences.

XXXXX


End file.
